


Cookie thief

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouth Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Somebody has been stealing cookies from the jars, but who?





	Cookie thief

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this fic from NaughtyBees amazing fics <3 :)

.

Mako should have known. He bought some cookies and told Jamison to keep his hands off them. He went to the kitchen, saw the crumbs on the counter, and heard the small crunching noises.

 

Jamison was sitting next to Mako’s pig shaped coffee mug as he munched on a chocolate chip cookie. “Jamison.” He looked up and saw his giant friend watching him.

 

“Yeah?” Jamie said.

 

“Have you taken cookies from the jar?” Mako asked with a scolding voice.

 

“No.” Jamison tried to lie, but Mako saw the truth; the half eaten cookie on his hands, the little chocolate stains on Jamie’s cheeks and the crumbs in front of him. 

 

“You liar.” Mako chuckled softly.

 

Jamie pouted. “So what? I took some cookies! What you gonna do, punish me?”

 

Mako held his little borrower's waist with two fingers and lifted him to his hand. “Do you remember when I said that if you didn't  behave, I would eat you?”

 

Jamison jolted. “You wouldn’t do that right?”

 

Mako brought Jamison nearer to his mouth. “What a nice surprise! There was a Jamie-shaped cookie in the package.” 

 

His stomach growled quietly. “You're a perfect little snack for me before I have my dinner.” Mako grinned mischievously.

 

Jamie started to shake when Mako’s plump lips parted and his tongue licked his cheek. “And it’s chocolate flavoured, too!”

 

“I thinks that’s enough mate.” Jamison laughed nervously. “Joke's over.”

 

Mako shook his head. “The fun part is just beginning.” He lifted Jamison above his mouth and opened it.

 

Jamie gave a tiny shriek when he saw the depths of Mako’s throat, white big teeth and thick saliva. “Mako! Please don’t do this!”

 

But Mako just dropped Jamison in. Jamie sat on his tongue, surrounded by the darkness. 

 

Jamison yelped when the tongue started to move him around, bouncing side to side. Mako was taking his time to taste him. Jamie tasted like chocolate, cookie crumbs…and dirt.

 

It wasn’t a particularly pleasant taste, but it wasn’t that bad either.  

 

“Let me out, this isn’t funny!” Jamie screamed and tried to kick the inside of Mako’s cheeks.

 

“You misbehaved, and now I need to punish you.” Mako rumbled.

 

Mako kept tossing Jamison around in his mouth, tasting him. His stomach growled louder now.

 

“I think it’s time for the main course.” Mako snorted.

 

He moved Jamie nearer his throat, ready to swallow him. But then he heard sobbing.

 

“Please, let me out!” Jamie cried. 

 

“Shit, I went too far.” Mako thought and took Jamison out. He sat on Mako’s palm, covering his face, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mako said and gently stroked his small friend with his other hand. Jamison sniffled and leant against Mako’s thick fingers.

 

“I promise not to do this ever again to you.” Mako smiled gently. 

 

Jamie dried his tears and gave a small kiss to Mako’s thumb. “Thanks mate. I promise to behave better from now on.”

 

Mako carefully kissed Jamison’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. How about I make your favourite food for dinner tonight?”

 

“That sounds great.” Jamie smiled sweetly.

 

They cooked dinner together, and when the night came they went to the bedroom and changed into their pajamas.

 

Mako relaxed on the bed and let Jamison climb between his pecs. “Mmm…. it’s so nice and warm here.” Jamie giggled. 

 

“Good night Jamie.” Mako smiled. 

 

“Good night Mako.” Jamison said with a yawn and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
